1. Field of the invention
The present invention provides silicone compositions, with cured elastomers thereof demonstrating improved resistance to oil and improved adhesion retention.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Silicone compositions have excellent sealing and adhesive properties, and have many commercial uses. For instance, they can be formed into gaskets which are used extensively in the automotive industry or applied as conformal coatings in electronics applications.
In use, silicone compositions may become exposed to a variety of conditions, and should continue to function without compromised integrity. One such condition includes exposure to oil.
Oil resistant silicone sealant compositions generally are known. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,529 (Beers) generally discloses a low modulus, high elongation RTV silicone composition having oil resistance. This composition may include a devolatilized silanol-terminated diorganosiloxane of 2,000 to 250,000 Cst, a devolatilized diorganosiloxane fluid plasticizer terminated with triorganosiloxy groups, a cross-linking agent, a catalyst and a filler. Articles formed from such a composition can be used as, e.g., gasket sealants, as well as formed-in-place gaskets for use on internal combustion engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,750 (Beers), U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,979 (Beers) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,396 (Beers) generally disclose adhesion promoter compositions for use in auto-adhering, one-component RTV silicone sealant systems having oil resistance. The adhesion promoters set forth in these patents include glycidoxyalkyl substituted mixed alkoxy-oxime silanes and di-substituted mixed oxime-alkoxysilylalkyl ureas, respectively.
The RTV silicone compositions which contain these oxime adhesion promoters generally include polydimethylsiloxanes, trimethylsilyl terminated polydimethylsiloxanes and various other fillers, additives and catalysts. Such compositions may be used to make, e.g., formed-in-place gasket materials.
International PCT Publication No. WO 93/19130 discloses a one-part RTV silicone rubber composition as a formed-in-place gasket having oil resistant properties. Such a composition includes a diorganopolysiloxane, an M-stopped plasticizer, such as a trimethyl-terminated non-reactive silicone composition, gamma-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, a catalyst, a crosslinker and various fillers.
One drawback to the RTV silicone compositions above is their rate of cure, which is commercially unacceptable for certain applications, such as sealing electronic modules, where high volume production may depend upon cure rate. Accordingly, silicone compositions with improved cure rates are desirable.
In addition, inclusion of certain grades of metal oxides to silicone elastomers is known to result in silicone rubber compositions having a certain degree of oil resistance. For example, European Patent Publication No. 572 148 assigned to General Electric Company discloses the incorporation of mixed metal oxides into heat cured silicone elastomeric compositions containing MQ resins (M represents R3SiO1/2 monofunctional groups; Q represents SiO2 quadri-functional groups). In the ""148 publication, such compositions are formed into engine gaskets which are reported to display a certain degree of oil resistance. Magnesium oxide is disclosed as one component of a mixture of metal oxides from group (IIa) and (IIb). The ""148 publication, however, is silent as to the benefits, if any, conveyed by the use of a single metal oxide on the oil resistance of the final elastomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,886 also assigned to General Electric Company describes liquid injection molded (xe2x80x9cLIMxe2x80x9d) silicone compositions containing magnesium oxide to allegedly impart oil resistance to the elastomeric product. The use of magnesium oxide in the LIM system, however, adversely affected the compression set imparted by the platinum catalyst. Thus, to counteract this affect, cerium hydroxide or tetramethyldivinyldisilane was also added. This additional reagent not only adds another step and ingredient to the process but also increases the cost of the final product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,357 assigned to Dow Corning Corporation describes a silicone rubber composition used as a seal or gasket. This composition includes a polydiorganosiloxane gum, a reinforcing silica filler, a hydroxylated diorganosilicone, fiberized blast furnace slag fibers and an alkoxy silicone. It is suggested by the ""357 patent that the addition of magnesium oxide to this composition imparts a certain degree of oil resistance thereto. Such a composition is inconvenient and more expensive to produce because of its requirement for fiberized blast furnace slag fibers. Moreover, the presence of such fibers decreases the tear strength of the end product.
These patent documents describe the use of magnesium oxide to impart a certain level of oil resistance to various types of silicone elastomers. These silicone elastomers, however, suffer from the draw back that the oil resistance conveyed by the magnesium oxide is of marginal utility because the physical characteristics of the magnesium oxide used is not optimized for the desired oil resistant property.
To date, it is not believed that a filler has been included in such addition curable silicone composition for the purpose of conferring oil resistance to the cured elastomer.
In addition, it would be desirable for a sealant composition to be imparted with improved oil resistance by optimizing the physical characteristics of the magnesium oxide particles dispersed therein.
The present invention provides silicone compositions, with cured elastomers thereof demonstrate improved resistance to oil and improved adhesion retention. The compositions include broadly a reactive silicone component, where the silicone component cures by way of an addition cure mechanism or a condensation cure mechanism; and a basic filler component to confer oil resistance to the cured elastomer. Where the reactive silicone component cures by way of an addition cure mechanism, an addition cure catalyst is also provided.
In one aspect of the invention, therefore, the compositions include an addition curable silicone component, a basic filler component to confer oil resistance to the cured elastomer and an addition cure catalyst.
In one embodiment of this aspect of the present invention, it has been found surprisingly that addition curable silicone compositions may be rendered resistant to oil by including basic fillers, such as inorganic basic fillers like certain carbonates with or without certain oxides, such as calcium carbonate and magnesium oxide.
In another embodiment of this aspect of the invention, the compositions includes a hydroxy-terminated diorganopolysiloxane, a precipitated calcium carbonate, at least about 5% by weight of a composition including magnesium oxide particles having a mean particle size of about 0.5 xcexcM to about 1.5 xcexcM and a mean surface area of about 50 M2/g to about 175 M2/g and a crosslinker.
In this regard, it has also surprisingly been found that by incorporating a particular grade of magnesium oxide within a particular range into a silicone composition that remarkably superior oil resistance can be imparted to the cured elastomer formed therefrom compared to known silicone compositions having magnesium oxide particles with physical characteristics which do not optimize oil resistance in the cured elastomer. Such compositions are especially useful as gear oil resistant articles.
The invention also provides a method of applying silicone compositions as described above to a surface which would be expected to be exposed to oil during its intended use.
The invention also provides methods of improving oil resistance in a silicone sealant. These methods include providing the silicone sealant, and incorporating into the sealant a filler component to confer oil resistance to the cured elastomer.
The invention also provides elastomeric silicone articles having improved oil resistance formed from compositions as described above.
The invention also includes methods of providing an oil resistant silicone sealant to a surface exposed to oil. These methods include applying to the surface an effective amount of a composition as described above. The composition is then formed into an appropriate sealing configuration and then cured or allowed to cure.
The present invention will be more fully understood by a reading of the section entitled xe2x80x9cDetailed Description of the Inventionxe2x80x9d.
The present invention is directed to silicone compositions, cured elastomers of which having improved adhesive properties when exposed to oil. The compositions include a reactive silicone component, where the silicone component cures by way of an addition cure mechanism or a condensation cure mechanism; and a basic filler component to confer oil resistance to the cured elastomer. Where the reactive silicone component cures by way of an addition cure mechanism, an addition cure catalyst is also provided.
In one embodiment, therefore, there is provided a silicone composition that includes an addition curable silicone component, such as one comprising a vinyl-terminated silicone fluid and at least one hydrogen-functionalized silicone fluid, a basic filler to confer oil resistance to the cured elastomer, and an addition cure catalyst. The reaction product of this composition is an oil resistant adhesive, which has a commercially attractive cure rate.
As used herein, xe2x80x9caddition curable silicone componentxe2x80x9d includes addition curing silicone fluids curable under elevated temperature conditions. Such polymers are capable of curing in the presence of an addition cure catalyst at elevated temperature conditions, such as over about 100xc2x0 C.
The addition curable silicone component of the present invention contains functional groups capable of undergoing addition reactions in the presence of an addition cure catalyst. Typically, the addition curable silicone component includes, for example, polydiorganosiloxanes having terminal vinyl groups that are curable, together with polydiorganosiloxanes having, for example, hydride functionality available for reaction to form an elastomer.
The vinyl-terminated polydimethylsiloxanes may be used in an amount within the range of about 25 to about 90% by weight of the composition, such as about 35 to about 50% by weight.
Examples of the vinyl-terminated polydimethylsiloxanes may be found within the following structure I: 
where R1 and R2 may be the same or different, and are selected from alkoxy, aryl, alkyl, haloalkyl (such as triflouropropyl), hydride, hydroxide and the like; and n is an integer between about 25 and 100,000.
The hydride-functionalized polydimethylsiloxanes should be present in an amount within the range of about 1 to about 15% by weight of the total composition, such as about 10 to about 12% by weight.
Examples of the hydride-functionalized polydimethylsiloxanes may be found within the following structure II: 
where at least one R3 is hydrogen and the other R3 is within R4, R4 is an unsubstituted or substituted monovalent hydrocarbon group exemplified by alkyl groups, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl and butyl groups; cycloalkyl groups, such as cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl groups; alkenyl groups, such as vinyl and allyl groups; and aryl groups, such as phenyl and tolyl groups; as well as those substituted groups obtained by replacing at least a portion of the hydrogen atoms in the hydrocarbon groups with electron withdrawing groups, such as halogen atoms, cyano groups and the like; R5 is hydrogen, or an unsubstituted or substituted monovalent hydrocarbon group exemplified by alkyl groups, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl and butyl groups; cycloalkyl groups, such as cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl groups; alkenyl groups, such as vinyl and allyl groups; and aryl groups, such as phenyl and tolyl groups; as well as those substituted groups obtained by replacing at least a portion of the hydrogen atoms in the hydrocarbon groups with electron withdrawing groups, such as halogen atoms, cyano groups and the like; or R3 is within R4, provided at least one R5 is hydrogen; and x is an integer within the range of about 3 and 10 and y is an integer within the range of 0 to about 10,000.
In the present invention, either or both of these polyorganosiloxanes can have viscosities that range from about 2,000 cst to about 200,000 cst, desirably from about 4,000 cst to about 50,000 cst, such as from about 6,000 cst to about 20,000 cst.
The silicone compositions of the present invention also include certain fillers to assist in conferring oil resistance properties to the final cured elastomer. The fillers are basic in nature so that they are available to react with any acidic by-products formed in the working environment in which the inventive composition is intended to be used. By so doing, the fillers neutralize acidic by-products before such by-products degrade the elastomers, thereby improving adhesion retention.
These fillers include, for example, lithopone, zirconium silicate, hydroxides, such as hydroxides of calcium, aluminum, magnesium, iron and the like, diatomaceous earth, carbonates, such as sodium, potassium, calcium, and magnesium carbonates, oxides, such as zinc magnesium, chromic, zirconium and aluminum oxides, calcium clay, graphite, synthetic fibers and mixtures thereof. Other conventional fillers can also be incorporated into the present compositions provided they impart basicity to the compositions, and do not adversely effect the oil resistant curing mechanism and adhesive properties of the final produced therefrom. Desirable among these fillers is calcium carbonate, such as hydrophilic calcium carbonate.
The filler may be used in an amount within the range of about 5 to 70% by weight of the total composition, such as about 25 to about 50% by weight.
The inventive silicone compositions also include an addition cure catalyst. Suitable addition cure catalysts that can be used with the present compositions include platinum-based ones, such as platinum-siloxane complex commercially available from Bayer Corporation under the trade designation BAYSILONE U catalyst Pt/L (CAS 73018-55-0).
The addition cure catalyst should be used in an amount within the range of about 0.001 to about 1% by weight of the total composition.
Other additives can also be incorporated into the inventive compositions, provided they do not adversely affect the ability of the compositions to resist oil, and to maintain their excellent adhesive properties. For example, an adhesion promoter can be added to the inventive compositions. Such an adhesion promoter can include, for example, octyl trimethoxysilane (commercially available from Witco Corporation, Greenwich, Conn. under the trade designation A-137), glycidyl trimethoxysilane (commercially available from Witco under the trade designation A-187), methacryloxypropyl trimethoxysilane (commercially available from Witco under the trade designation A-174), vinyl trimethoxysilane and combinations thereof.
The adhesion promoters, when present, may be used in an amount within the range of about 0.05 to about 2% by weight of the total composition.
The silicone compositions of the present invention may also include a plasticizer, such as aliphatic liquid polymers and oils, when it is desirable for the composition or cured elastomer thereof to have physical properties and characteristics that are modified by inclusion of such a material. Other organic plasticizers that can be used in the present invention include, for example, petroleum derived organic oils. Moreover, other suitable organic plasticizers include, for example, alkyl phosphates, polyalkylene glycol, poly(propylene oxides), hydroxyethylated alkyl phenol, dialkyldithiophosphonate, poly(isobutylenes), poly(xcex1-olefins) and mixtures thereof.
Desirably, the plasticizer is a liquid polyisobutylene or other similar composition. The plasticizer component may provide further oil resistance to the cured elastomer.
In the inventive compositions, effective amounts of organic plasticizers may be added to aid the workability of the final cured elastomer. Accordingly, from about 1 to about 50% by weight of a selected organic plasticizer can be incorporated into the compositions of the present invention. Desirably, from about 10 to about 35% by weight of a selected organic plasticizer, such as about 15 to about 25%, can be incorporated into the compositions of the present invention.
The silicone compositions of the present invention may also include crosslinkers. The crosslinkers are those capable of reacting with vinyl-terminated and/or hydride-functionalized polydimethylsiloxanes. For instance, trimethylsilyl-terminated hydrogenmethyl dimethyl siloxane copolymer with two or more hydrides per molecule (commercially available from PPG Industries as MASIL XL-1) is appropriate for use herein.
Other conventionally known crosslinkers can also be used with the present compositions provided they are able to crosslink the present compositions through an addition cure mechanism without adversely affecting the adhesive and oil resistant properties of the final elastomeric articles formed therefrom.
In addition, to modify the dispensing properties through viscosity adjustment, a thixotropic agent may also be included. The thixotropic agent may be used in am amount within the range of about 0.05 to about 25% by weight of the total composition. Examples of such a thixotropic agent include reinforcing silicas, such as fused or fumed silicas, and may be untreated or treated so as to alter the chemical nature of their surface. Virtually any reinforcing fused or fumed silica may be used.
Examples of such treated fumed silicas include polydimethylsiloxane-treated silicas and hexamethyldisilazane-treated silicas. Such treated silicas are commercially available, such as from Cabot Corporation under the tradename CAB-O-SIL ND-TS and Degussa Corporation under the tradename AEROSIL, such as AEROSIL R805.
Of the untreated silicas, amorphous and hydrous silicas may be used. For instance, commercially available amorphous silicas include AEROSIL 300 with an average particle size of the primary particles of about 7 nm, AEROSIL 200 with an average particle size of the primary particles of about 12 nm, AEROSIL 130 with an average size of the primary particles of about 16 nm; and commercially available hydrous silicas include NIPSIL E150 with an average particle size of 4.5 nm, NIPSIL E200A with and average particle size of 2.0 nm, and NIPSIL E220A with an average particle size of 1.0 nm (manufactured by Japan Silica Kogya Inc.).
Other desirable materials for use as the thixotropic agent include those constructed of or containing aluminum oxide, silicon nitride, aluminum nitride and silica-coated aluminum nitride.
Hydroxyl-functional alcohols are also well-suited as the thixotropic agent, such as tris[copoly(oxypropylene)(oxypropylene)]ether of trimethylol propane, [H(OC3H6)x(OC2H4xc2x7)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2]3xe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3, where x and y are each integers that may be the same or different and are within the range of about 1 to about 8,000, and is available commercially from BASF Wyandotte Corp., Wyandotte, Mich. under the tradename PLURACOL V-10.
In another embodiment, there is provided compositions which are formed from a mixture of a polysiloxane, a precipitated calcium carbonate, a magnesium oxide of a particular grade and a crosslinker.
For purposes of this aspect of the present invention, any conventional polysiloxane which is able to form an effective sealant when cured and which is rendered oil resistant by magnesium oxide can be incorporated into the present compositions. Desirably, the polysiloxane is a hydroxy-terminated diorganopolysiloxane represented by the following structure III:
xe2x80x83HOxe2x80x94(xe2x80x94SiR6R7xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94)mxe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
where R6 and R7 are independently an unsubstituted or substituted monovalent hydrocarbon group exemplified by alkyl groups, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl and butyl groups; cycloalkyl groups, such as cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl groups; alkenyl groups, such as vinyl and allyl groups; and aryl groups, such as phenyl and tolyl groups; as well as those substituted groups obtained by replacing a part or all of the hydrogen atoms in the above-referenced hydrocarbon groups with halogen atoms (such as trihalopropyl), cyano groups and the like.
The hydroxy-terminated diorganopolysiloxane is present in these compositions, for example, in an amount from about 30 to about 90% by weight of the total composition. Desirably, the hydroxy-terminated diorganopolysiloxane is present in these compositions from about 30 to about 50% by weight.
As the basic filler component the present composition may also include a precipitated calcium carbonate. Any commercially available precipitated calcium carbonate can be used with the present invention. The precipitated calcium carbonate should be present, for example, in an amount from about 5 to about 50% by weight of the total composition. Desirably, the calcium carbonate is present in an amount from about 5 to about 15% by weight.
Together with the precipitated calcium carbonate, the present composition may also include in the basic filler component magnesium oxide particles. Surprisingly, it has been found that magnesium oxide particles in an amount greater than about 5% and having a mean particle size of about 0.5 xcexcM to about 1.5 xcexcM and a mean surface area of about 50 M2/g to about 175 M2/g when added to a silicone composition as described herein provide the composition with significantly enhanced resistance to oil compared to conventional silicone sealant compositions containing magnesium oxide. Desirably, the magnesium oxide particles are present in an amount between about 5 to about 50% by weight of the total composition, such as, for example, from about 10 to about 25% by weight. Any magnesium oxide meeting the above-described physical characteristics may be used in accordance with the present invention. Desirably, the magnesium oxide particles of the present invention are MAGCHEM 50M and MAGCHEM 200-AD, available commercially from Martin Marietta Magnesia Specialties, Inc., Baltimore, Md. Such commercially available compositions contain about 90% by weight or more magnesium oxide particles with a variety of other filler materials including, for example, calcium oxide, silicon dioxide, iron oxides, aluminum oxide and sulfur trioxide.
The present compositions may also include one or more crosslinkers. The crosslinker may be a hexafunctional silane, though other crosslinkers may also be used. Examples of such crosslinkers include, for example, methyltrimethoxysilane, vinyltrimethoxysilane, methyltriethoxysilane, vinyltriethoxysilane, methyltriacetoxysilane, vinyltriacetoxysilane, methyl tris-(N-methylbenzamido)silane, methyl tris-(isopropenoxy)silane, methyl tris-(cyclohexylamino)silane, methyl tris-(methyl ethyl ketoximino)silane, vinyl tris-(methyl ethyl ketoximino)silane, methyl tris-(methyl isobutyl ketoximino)silane, vinyl tris-(methyl isobutyl ketoximino)silane, tetrakis-(methyl ethyl ketoximino)silane, tetrakis-(methyl isobutyl ketoximino)silane, tetrakis-(methyl amyl ketoximino)silane, dimethyl bis-(methyl ethylketoximino)silane, methyl vinyl bis-(methyl ethyl ketoximino)silane, methyl vinyl bis-(methyl isobutyl ketoximino)silane, methyl vinyl bis-(methyl amyl ketoximino)silane, tetrafunctional alkoxy-ketoxime silanes, tetrafunctional alkoxy-ketoximino silanes and enoxysilanes.
Typically, the crosslinkers used in of the present compositions are present from about 1 to about 10% by weight of the total composition. The exact concentration of the crosslinker, however, may vary according to the specific reagents, the desired cure rate, molecular weight of the silanol polymer(s) used and the intended use of the final elastomer.
The catalyst used in the present compositions include, for example, condensation (sometimes referred to as room temperature vulcanization or xe2x80x9cRTVxe2x80x9d) cure catalysts. Any condensation cure catalyst may be employed with the present compositions provided the excellent sealant and oil resistant properties of the final elastomeric articles are not compromised. Suitable catalysts that can be used with the present compositions include, for example, alkyl substituted titanates, zirconates, dialkyl dicarboxylated tin, amines and mixtures thereof. Suitable amine catalysts include, for example, amino-functional silanes. Other suitable catalysts or catalyst combinations that can be used with the present invention include, for example, dibutyltin dilaurate, dibutyltin diacetate, dibutyltin dioctanoate, dibutyltin maleate, dialkyl tin hexanoate, dioctyltin dilaurate, iron octanoate, zinc octanoate, lead octanoate, cobalt naphthenate, tetrapropyltitanate, tetrabutyltitanate, tin dimethyl bis neodecanoate, dialkyl tin carboxylates, mercaptans, titanates, zirconates and the like, and mixtures thereof.
Typically, the catalyst will be present in an amount sufficient to allow for the formation of the final elastomer. Generally, the catalyst is present from about 0.05 to about 1% by weight of the total composition, however, this may vary depending upon the reagents, desired cure rate and reaction conditions used.
The selection of the appropriate catalyst will, of course, depend on the intended use of the elastomeric article, as well as the selection of reactants used to form the final elastomer.
Other additives can also be incorporated into the present compositions provided they do not adversely effect the ability of these compositions to resist certain organic solvents, such as oil, and to maintain their excellent properties. For example, an adhesion promoter can be added to the present compositions. Such an adhesion promoter can include, for example, gamma-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, gamma-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, N-(2-aminoethyl)-3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, N-(2-aminoethyl)-3-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, trimethoxysilylpropyldiethylene triamine, 3-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxy silane, gamma-mercaptopropyltrimethoxysilane and gamma-methacryloxypropyltrimethoxysilane.
Conventional pigments, such as for example, titanium dioxide pigment, can also be incorporated into the present invention provided they do not adversely effect the oil resistant and sealant properties of the final end product produced therefrom.
In the present compositions, effective amounts of plasticizers may be added to ensure the desired workability and performance of the final elastomer. Silicone and organic plasticizers can be used with the present invention. Suitable plasticizers include, for example, trimethyl-terminated polyorganosiloxanes, polybutenes, alkyl phosphates, polyalkylene glycol, poly(propylene oxides), hydroxyethylated alkyl phenol, dialkyldithiophosphonate, poly(isobutylenes), poly(xcex1-olefins) and mixtures thereof. Typically, from about 10 to about 40% by weight of a plasticizer may be incorporated into the compositions of the present invention.
Reaction products of the inventive compositions are useful as adhesives for bonding together, or sealants for sealing or encapsulating, surfaces that are exposed to oil during their intended use.
The compositions of the present invention may also be formed into many different configurations and then addition cured. Articles formed in such a manner are useful in various industries where there is a need for oil resistant silicone-based elastomeric articles. In the vehicular assembly industry, for example, O-rings, hoses, seals, and gaskets can be formed from the present compositions. Other conventional uses requiring good adhesive properties, as well as oil resistance are also contemplated for the inventive compositions.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of applying a silicone composition to a surface exposed to oil during its intended use. The surface to which the present compositions are applied can be any work surface that is exposed to oil, such as certain work surfaces of conventional internal combustion engines. This method includes applying a composition of the present invention to the work surface.
The work surface may be constructed of a variety of materials, such as most metals, glass and commodity or engineered plastics.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of using an oil resistant mechanical seal, which remains adhesive after exposure to oil. This method includes applying a seal forming amount of the composition as described previously onto a surface of a mechanical part. A seal is then formed between at least two mechanical surfaces by addition cure through exposure to elevated temperature conditions, after which the seal remains competent even when exposed to oil at extreme temperature conditions over extended periods of time.
In still yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of using an oil resistant sealing member that remains adhesive after contact with and/or immersion in oil. This method includes forming a seal between two or more surfaces by applying therebetween the oil resistant sealing member formed from a composition according to the present invention.
With respect to the second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of improving oil resistance in such a silicone sealant composition. This method includes the steps of (a) providing the silicone sealant, (b) incorporating into the sealant at least about 5% by weight of a composition that includes magnesium oxide particles having a mean particle size of about 0.5 xcexcM to about 1.5 xcexcM and a mean surface area of about 50 M2/g to about 175 M2/g and (c) crosslinking the silicone sealant to form an oil resistant elastomeric article.
Desirably, this sealant composition includes from about 30 to about 90% by weight of a hydroxy-terminated diorganopolysiloxane, from about 5 to about 50% by weight of a precipitated calcium carbonate and from about 1 to about 10% by weight of a crosslinker, each of which is by weight of the total composition. The sealant composition can also include other optional components including for example, plasticizers, catalysts, adhesion promoters, pigments and the like.
Again with respect to the second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an elastomeric silicone article having improved oil resistance which is formed from a composition that includes (a) a hydroxy-terminated diorganopolysiloxane, (b) a precipitated calcium carbonate, (c) at least about 5% by weight of a composition including magnesium oxide particles having a mean particle size of about 0.5 xcexcM to about 1.5 xcexcM and a mean surface area of about 50 M2/g to about 175 M2/g, (d) a crosslinker, (e) an effective amount of a plasticizer and (f) a catalyst.
The elastomeric article according to the present invention contains, for example, from about 30 to about 90% by weight of a hydroxy-terminated diorganopolysiloxane, at least about 5% by weight of a precipitated calcium carbonate and from about 1 to about 10% by weight of the crosslinker, each of which is by weight of the total composition.
Yet again with respect to the second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of providing an oil resistant silicone sealant to a surface exposed to oil. This method includes applying to the surface an effective amount of a composition that includes (a) a hydroxy-terminated diorganopolysiloxane, (b) a precipitated calcium carbonate, (c) at least about 5% by weight of a composition including magnesium oxide having a mean of particle size of about 0.5 xcexcM to about 1.5 xcexcM and a mean surface area of about 50 M2/g to about 175 M2/g and (d) a crosslinker. This composition is then formed into an appropriate sealing configuration. The composition is then cured at elevated temperatures or allowed to cure under ambient conditions.
In this method, the hydroxy-terminated diorganopolysiloxane, precipitated calcium carbonate and crosslinker are present in amounts from, for example, about 30-90%, 5-50% and 1-10% by weight of the total composition, respectively. Other optional components can be included in the composition including for example, plasticizers, catalysts, adhesion promoters, pigments and the like.
A further step in this method includes forming a seal with the oil resistant sealant about a surface exposed to oil. The form of the seal can take various conventional forms including, for example as noted above, a gasket or an O-ring.
The following examples are provided to further illustrate methods of preparation of the oil resistant silicone sealant compositions, as well as certain physical properties thereof. These examples are illustrative only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention in any way.